


No Time Like the Present

by sashawiremarryme



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Jupeter Week 2018, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashawiremarryme/pseuds/sashawiremarryme
Summary: Juno Steel does the one thing he never expected to do: wake up to a peaceful morning in the arms of Peter Nureyev.





	No Time Like the Present

The light of a new morning streamed through the window of Juno’s apartment. It illuminated the specks of dirt and dust that floated around his bedroom and lit up the piles of trash and clothes on his floor. The light was tinted blue by the dome outside, waking the pair sleeping in Juno’s bed.

Neither of them moved for what seemed like an eternity. Peter Nureyev was wrapped around Juno Steel, neither of them moving out of a fear of breaking the spell the world seemed to be under. There were no assassins sneaking into the room, no inhuman cravings plastering the wall, no empty beds, it was just the two of them, together, peaceful.

Juno felt Peter stir and turned to face him, he was smiling back at him.

“What?” Juno asked as Peter ran his fingers through his hair, “Why are you so cheerful?”

“You’re here,” Peter muttered, groggily, still half asleep.

“Wow Peter,” Juno rolled his eyes, “for a second there I thought you were the detective. Did you learn that from me?” Peter sat up. “Where else would I be?”

Peter smiled. “I’m sure you could find somewhere to go,” he yawned, “I like to think you learnt something about disappearing from me.”

“I thought about it, but I thought I needed to catch up on my beauty sleep.” He sat up and started to get out of bed before Peter pulled him closer.

“You could have fooled me,” Peter kissed his cheek, “you looked beautiful last night, handsome and sexy.” Each compliment was punctuated with another kiss. Even for Peter, this was a lot.

Juno pulled away. “Shouldn’t you save some for later?”

“Why?” Peter kissed him again. “Who knows what could happen today? There’s no time like the present.” Juno leaned away and reached for his comms. “Am I boring you?” Peter asked as he watched him.

“Hey, Rita, where are you?” Juno asked. Peter watched Juno wince as a loud voice emanated from his comms. “Rita. Rita. Rita" he tried to get his secretary’s attention. “RITA!” the sound finally stopped. “No Rita, your clock isn't wrong.” He looked back at Peter and smiled. “Don't bother coming in today, I'll be out all day so I know you'll just be watching streams all day anyway.” The voice responded much quieter than before. “I'm fine Rita,” he growled back and hung up on her.

“Is everything okay?” Peter asked as Juno fell back into his arms.

“I'm fine,” Juno reached up and kissed him, “I was just telling Rita that I won’t be coming in.”

“And why would that be?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I just remembered, I'm busy today, something about this thief, loose in the city. I should probably do something about that.”

“Well,” Peter hugged him even tighter, “There’s no time like the present.”


End file.
